rp_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
CF Character Sheet
''Updated ''on 9/29/2014 Name: Age: (Students- 15-19; Adults- 24 -35) Gender: Picture or a good description: Personality: May be revealed in IC if you want to Reason why you want to leave Earth: Background: Preferred Academy (Traditional Magic or Draconic Magic): Your room number ( first come serve) : Magic that you are born with ( Talent) in the order of strength: (Air, Earth, Fire, Water) 1) The strongest 2) …. 3) ;;; 4) Weakest PET PROFILE! Type of pet (Look here: http://world-of-pure-magic-and-magical- ... _Creatures ) All will be in Egg or just weaned from mother. Specialty Magics: Students will have all four magical classifications but you must list them in the order of strength from 1 to 4 AND YOUR PET MUST HAVE THE SAME MAGIC TYPE AS YOUR STRONGEST MAGICAL CLASSIFICATION! The students will select a young pet from the Pet Store after arriving at the Academy. Draconic Teacher will have all of the magical classifications and a full grown dragon. 1) Air -- You can manipulate air, creating gusts of winds to blow away enemies, or keep yourself alive in worse areas by drawing in clean air to yourself. If used hard enough can wear down even the mightiest of stone. 2) Fire -- You can manipulate fire, adding heat and light to what you do, you both weaken shadows, and melt ice, as well as burn other organisms. However, a strong wind, or ample water or earth can snuff you out. 3) Water -- You can manipulate water, moistening things, doesn't sound like much, but drowning is an unpleasant way to die. You can also wear away at earth, and kill fires. Earth can mix with water to make mud and thusly kills the flow of water. 4) Earth -- You can manipulate the very earth around you, building the best shelters, fortifications, and the most resistant of any materials. But even a simple wind can erode you, or a strong one. And a mighty rush of water can knock you down. 'Adults may use these Magical Abilities when they enter the world' 5) Plants -- You can manipulate plant life, easy way to contain another person, wrap item in vines, Also good for finding food, shelter, and other things. You can also communicate with the plants; figure out info from what they have been around. However, all plants can burn quite easily, from fire or strikes of lightning. 6) Electricity -- You can manipulate electricity, very much like fire, but faster and stronger. However it gives up the ability to be used in close combat situations 7) Temperature-- You can manipulate the temperature around yourself and an area by moving the cold and heat sources to where you want. It is a complicated task that takes concentration because you have to remove the unwanted temperature the replace it with the desired temperature. 8) Sound -- You can manipulate sound, allowing yourself to listen in on others, sneak around, or give orders to people miles away without anyone in between to hear. You can also create a sonic boom, but such ability can also render your companions deaf if done incorrect. 9) Light -- You can manipulate light, making it so you can create illusions, or make physical manifestations of the light, such as weapons and armor. Weak at night. 10) Shadow -- You can manipulate shadows, and darkness, also can flux the shadow into 3D forms, such as weapons or armor. Weak in the day.